Maya Fey
Daten Kindheit Maya wurde in dem angelegenen Dorf Kunai geboren. Dort wuchs sie mit ihrer Schwester und ihrer Mutter auf. Mayas Mutter verschwand jedoch spurlos, nachdem sie in dem Fall DL-6 eine Geisterbeschwörung durchführen sollte, um den Mörder zu enttarnen. Sie wurde jedoch als Betrügerin dargestellt und viele Gerüchte machten seitdem die Runde, weswegen sie verschwand und ihre beiden Töchter zurückließ. Maya hing sehr an ihrer Mutter und es hatte sie schwer getroffen, als diese sie ohne ein Wort verließ. Ihre Schwester kümmerte sich seitdem um sie und nahm nach einer Weile die Rolle von Mutter und Schwester zugleich ein. Maya bewunderte ihre Schwester wirklich, vor allem, als diese sich dazu entschloss, Verteidigerin zu werden. Die Entschlossenheit ihrer Schwester griff auf sie rüber und sie schaffte es, langsam aber sicher über das Verschwinden ihrer Mutter hinweg zu kommen. Die Begabung der Feys Alle Frauen der Familie Fey haben die Begabung und genug spirituelle Energie in sich, um Kontakt mit der Geisterwelt auf sich zu nehmen. Bei einer Geisterbeschwörung verfallen sie in eine Art Ohnmacht. In dieser Zeit übernimmt der gerufene Geist den Körper des Mediums, der sich daraufhin nach dem ehemaligen Körper des Geistes verändert. Unendlich lange kann dieser Zustand jedoch nicht eingehalten werden, es kostet dem Körper des Mediums viel Energie, eine Geisterbeschwörung durchzuführen und eine weitere Seele in sich zu beherbergen. Um Nick in manchen Fällen zu helfen, ruft Maya ihre Schwester Mia, die diesem im Gericht mit Rat zur Seite steht Mia, das Gericht und die Strafanstalt Als Maya ihre Schwester besuchen wollte, findet sie diese tot in ihrem Büro auf. Als ob dies nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre, wird sie auch noch verdächtigt, die Mörderin zu sein. Für Maya war das eine harte Zeit und nur Dank Nick kann sie noch immer so lachen wie früher. Sie hat gelernt, mit dem Tod ihrer Schwester umzugehen, was ihr leichter fiel als das Verschwinden ihrer Mutter. Denn dank Pearly hat sie noch ab und zu die Möglichkeit, ihre Schwester wiederzutreffen. Nachdem Maya ihre Ausbildung als Medium beendet hat, wird sie erneut des Mordes angeklagt. Bei ihrer ersten Geisterbeschwörung wird sie betäubt und alles sieht so aus, als hätte sie ihren Kunden umgebracht. Am Anfang glaubte Maya, dass sie wirklich die Mörderin war, doch vor Gericht konnte glücklicherweise bewiesen werden, dass sie unschuldig war. Da sie wegen Missachtung des Gerichtes erneut in der Strafanstalt landet, hat sie eine gemischte Beziehung zum Gericht und der Strafanstalt. Einerseits steht sie immer mit Nick vor Gericht und löst die Fälle mit ihm, was ihr viel Freude bereitet. Auf der anderen Seite fürchtet sie die Strafanstalt, da sie nur schlechte Erinnerungen mit ihr verbindet. Die Verbindung zu Nick Nick war derjenige, der sie in beiden Fällen verteidigt und ihre Unschuld bewiesen hat. Maya verdankt ihm wirklich viel und hat ihn sogleich in ihr Herz geschlossen. Nach dem Fall von Mias Tod, übernahm Nick ihre Kanzlei und sie arbeitet seitdem als Assistentin bei ihm und hilft ihm so gut sie kann. Nick ist mit der Zeit zu ihrem besten Freund geworden und es gibt niemanden, dem sie mehr vertraut als ihm. Sie weiß, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen kann und er sie immer raus holen wird, falls sie mal in Schwierigkeiten s tecken sollte. Dies bewies Nick zuletzt, als sie entführt wurde, damit Nick bei einem Mordfall die Verteidigung für den Mörder übernimmt. Er hatte alles daran gesetzt, sie zu finden und am Ende entkam sie dem Entführer dank Nick unbeschadet. Da Nick so viel für sie getan hat, hat sie sich festgenommen, alles für ihn zu tun was sie kann, um ihm zu helfen, egal in welcher Lage er sich befinden sollte. Da Nick die Kanzlei so erfolgreich führt, stellte dieser einen Auszubildenden ein; Apollo Justice. Maya freute sich über die Verstärkung und freundete sich schnell mit dem etwas schüchternen jungen Mann an. Erscheinungsbild Da Maya ein Medium ist, trägt sie immer nur die dafür vorgesehene Kleidung. Einen kurzen rosafarbenden Kimono, ein lila farbenden Überwurf und dazu einen beeren farbenden Gürtel. Nur in absoluten Ausnahmen würde sie etwas anderes anziehen. Charakter Maya ist ein durch und durch positiver Mensch. Sie lacht viel und versucht in allem das Gute zu sehen. Dadurch ist sie ein wenig naiv und glaubt vieles was man ihr erzählt. Sie ist auch nicht gerade die Klügste, dennoch schafft sie es, die Menschen mit ihrer Art mitzureißen. Maya isst für ihr Leben gerne und lässt sich leicht für irgendetwas begeistern. Sie kann sehr laut sein, da sie viel redet und noch mehr lacht und selten kann ihr etwas die Laune verderben. Doch wenn sie etwas wirklich aufregt, kann sie auch richtig wütend w erden und dann ist mit ihr nicht zu spaßen. Obwohl Maya mit dem Verschwinden ihrer Mutter, dem Tod ihrer Schwester und die häufigen Anklagen einiges durchgemacht hat, hat sie ihr fröhliches Gemüt nicht verloren. Sie ist glücklich mit ihren Freunden und hängt sehr an ihnen. Ängste Da sie schon so oft in der Strafanstalt gelandet ist, hegt sie eine gewisse Angst gegen diese und ist jedes Mal ziemlich aufgelöst, wenn sie doch mal wieder dort eingesperrt ist. Sie hasst diesen Ort und will unter keinen Umständen erneut dort landen. Desweiteren hat sie eine ziemliche Angst, einen ihrer Freunde zu verlieren, da sie schon so viele Menschen verloren hat, die ihr wichtig waren und ihr sehr am Herzen gelegen haben. Freunde (soziale Kontakte) Nick ist Mayas bester Freund und sie hängt sehr an ihm. Er hat ihr schon oft aus der Klemme geholfen, weswegen sie ihm so gut es geht eine Hilfe sein will. In ihren Augen kann er manchmal ein richtiger Trampel sein, doch dafür schätzt sie sein gutes Herz und seine Aufrichtigkeit sehr. Ihm würde sie alles anvertrauen. Apollo: Für Apollo hegt Maya etwas mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle. Sie verbringt unglaublich gerne Zeit mit ihm und fühlt sich in seiner Nähe einfach nur wohl. Ihrer Meinung nach könnte er ruhig etwas mehr zu sich stehen, denn er ist für sie ein wunderbarer Mensch, mit einem genauso guten Herzen wie Nick. Sie würde ihm nie eine Gewalttat zutrauen. Miles: Mit ihm ist sie nicht so sehr verbunden, wie mit Nick und Apollo. Dennoch hat sie ihn sehr gerne und weil sie weiß, wie schlimm es ist, alleine zu sein, versucht sie Miles ab und zu in die Aktivitäten von Nick, Apollo und ihr einzubeziehen, am Ende mit Erfolg, da Nick und Miles sich wieder anfreunden. Zudem schaut und redet sie richtig gerne über den Steel Samurai mit ihm. Noah: Ihn kennt sie nch nicht sondelrich lange, doch sie findet ihn unglaublich niedlich und findet es toll, wie intelligent er ist. Sie freut sich schon darauf, wenn Noah aus dem Krankenhaus kommt und zu Miles zieht, da sie ihn dann sicher öfter mal sieht. Ethan: Am Anfang fand sie Ethan sehr aufdringlich und war nicht sonderlich begeistert von ihm. Doch mittlerweile findet sie ihn sehr nett und lustig. Sie wünscht sich sehr, dass es ihm und Jessy bald besser gehen wird. Jessy: Mit ihr hat sie sich noch kaum unterhalten und auch wenn sie eine große Klappe hat, freut sie sich darüber, nicht mehr das einzige Mädchen zu sein. Sie hofft, dass sie Jessy bald besser kennenlernt und sie richtige Freunde werden.